1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for hinged doors such as locker doors and more specifically to a lockable latch mechanism incorporating a sliding latch bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A successful latch mechanism utilizing a spring-projected padlock-lockable latch bolt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,020, issued Mar. 19, 1968, to R. D. W. Berg for "Latch Mechanism." This latch mechanism is utilized on a hinged door such as a locker door and, in the absence of a padlock, allows the door to be swung closed with the latch sliding in its mounting for engaging the locker frame or door jamb. Upon insertion of a padlock, the latch mechanism is securely and immovably locked. While this latch mechanism has proven to be commercially successful, it has the disadvantage of requiring that the padlock be completely removed from the latch mechanism before the locker door can be closed and locked.